policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
PQ1VGA timeline
This article concerns the timeline created by the PQ1VGA 'rebooted' story. It is chronologically set after PQ1-3 as far as timing. As there was no remake for PQ2 and PQ3 it is unclear how they would fit on this timeline exactly; it could possibly be assumed that PQ2 would take place roughly one year after PQ1 as it had in the original, and therefore about 1993, and PQ3 would be roughly three years after PQ2 on about 1996. It is possible that PQ4-6 and SWAT series use this reimagined timeline but its unclear; they can roughly be placed on either timeline without affecting anything though PQ4 takes place roughly in 1993-94, which might place it before a reimagined PQ3 (which might leave Sonny leaving his name in LA that year in question). Police Quest: SWAT takes place roughly in 1995-1996 (which might cause it to overlap with an reimagined PQ3). PQ6 begins in 1999 (as such leaving time for Sonny to have transferred after the events of reimagined PQ3). The later SWAT games are set many years later in 2005 or beyond. Timeline ;1892 : Lytton is founded.PQ1VGA manual, pg ;1938 :Martha Baldwin is born. ;1947 : :Bert begins maintaining Bert's Park. ;1948 : :2/20: Jake Donaldson is born. ;1950 :Carol opens her diner. :2/12: Daniel Anglin is born. ;1952 : :1/30: Keith Mandel is born. :9/22: Anthony Michaels is born. ;1955 :11/2: Todd Ballew is born. ;1956 :2/7: Thomas Carter is born. ;1957 : :2/26: Rex McCall is born. ;1958 : :10/9: Sheila Kale is born. :10/31: Fudley Morris is born. ;1959 :1959 Wurlitzer jukebox. :8/18: Michael Shannon is born. ;1960 :4/28: False birthdate for Leroy Pierson. :5/7: Jonathan Dooley is born. :7/6: Sonny Bonds is born. :9/1: Oliver Smith is born. :Barcalounger. ;1961 :2/6: False birthdate for Marvin Hoffman. :6/2: Another false birthdate for Hoffman. :6/15: Russel Dinkle is born. ;1962 : :1/4: Daniel Anglin... :2/14: The birthdate of Bill Barnum. :7/7: Oscar Hamilton is born. ;1963 : :9/24: Joseph Taber is born. ;1964 : :2/2: Laura Watts is born. :8/19: Patricia Billings is born. :12/14: Jack Cobb is born. :12/31: Kurt Wolff is born. ;1965 :Moulder's Travel Guide, 1965 Edition is printed. "No tour of the California good life would be complete without a stop in Lytton...one of those gems of a small town where progress hasn't spoiled the land or the people..." :1965 Jaguar ;1966 :4/10: Sarah Zuckerman is born. :5/24: Paul Peterowski is born. :9/10: Steven Johnson is born. ;1969 : :Tool company's cheesy cheesecake Mis February calander. ;1970 :3/20: Joseph Morgan is born. :5/1 Anthony Michael... ;1971 :8/8: Sandra Shapiro is born. ;1972 :Carol names Caffein Carol's around this time.That was twenty-something years ago, she would tell you :Dooley begins putting up memos on his bulletin board, and never takes them down. :1974: :The last year music was put in the 1954 Wurlitzer. ;1975 :Western Lifestyle Magazine, May, 1975 printed;"Through the craziness of the '60s, Lytton, California has managed to hang onto its high values and simple lifestyle, despite the inevitable encroachment of a few undesirable elements. :Victor Simms is born. ;1976 :5/15: Jake Donaldson... ;1977 :Richard Palmer takes the bench in Lytton's courthouse. ;1979 :7/15: Keith Mandel: ;1980 :12/1: Oscar Hamilton... ;1981 :7/1: Thomas Carter... ;1982 :1 officer killed. :Bert of Bert's Park disappears. :4/20 Joseph Morgan is promoted to Sergeant. :11/15 ;1983 :1983 Mercedes Benz model. :8/x: Jonathan Dooley... ;1984 : :1/26: Rex McCall... ;1985 :4 officers killed. :1/x: "Eyes on California": "Lytton may be a small town geographically, but its problems are at least as serious as those in any major city..." :3/12: Fudley Morris... :8/15: Oliver Smith... :10/1: Russell Dinkle... ;1986 :5 officers killed. :6/10: Joseph Taber... :7/1: Paul Peterowski... :11/15: Sonny Bonds... ;1987 : :2 officers killed. :Crime begins to double in Lytton. :4/1: Oscar Hamilton premoted to Sergeant. :4/17: Patricia Billings... :8/1: Jonathan Dooley... :8/31: Laura Watts... :9/1: Daniel Anglin... ;1988 :7 officers killed. :Rex McCall is promoted to Sergeant. ;1989 :8 officers killed. :1989 Honda... :2/28: Kurt Wolff... :6/x: Thomas Carter is given Officer of the Month. :10/1: Jeffrey Steele is promoted to Detective 2nd Class. :12/x: Russel Dink is promoted Evidence. ;1990 :8 officers killed. :1/x: Todd Ballew transferred to vice. :1/2: Joseph Morgan promoted to Lieutenant. :3/1: Jack Cobb... :4/1: Michael Shannon... :4/15: Sheila Kale... :6/24: Joseph Morgan... :7/x: Oliver Smith issued award for Markmanship. :9/1: Laura Watts is born to Detective. ;1991 :12 officeres killed. :3/1: Steven Johnson... :3/31: Fudley Morris is reprimanded for tardiness. :4/1: Sarah Zuckerman... :6/29: Sandra Shapiro... :6/30: Fudley Morris is reprimanded for tardiness. :8/1: Miranda Duvall was transferred to Homicide. :11/1: Paul Peterowsk is transferred to Prison Duty. :12/31: Fudley Morris is reprimanded for tardiness. ;1992 :2/x: Thomas Carter is made Officer of the month. :5/2: Oscar Hamilton promoted to Lieutenant. :5/15: Joseph Taber is promoted Detective. Alternate history ;2002 :Bonds is demoted, and Dooley makes him run foot patrol after he fails take in Jesse Bains for 10 years. ;2022 :After murding a biker in 1992, Sonny Bonds spends 30 years as an alcoholic shoes salesman, before drowning in a rainpuddle in a gutter. Notes *Hoffman 5 years + 5 years patrol *Victor Simms has been dealing for about six months. *Victor Simms is seventeen...or sixteen. *La Boheme, now throught he 24th. *The Gazette manual, is the Winter Issue (no date given) but is set before the game. This would suggest that events in the game likely takes place in 1993 (based on the weather in the game). A charactesr in the game states that Christmas is a long way off. Which suggests that they have already passed. *Policeman's Ball notice is two years old. *Jack Cobb turned 87. *Banksten cover story. Sweet Cheeks knew him for 8 years, and hasn't seen him for a year. *Painting, turn of the Century, Lytton. *Richard Palmer has been 15 years on the bench. *That was twenty-something years ago, she would tell you. References Category:Timelines